


Love Me Fear Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claurophobia, Established Polyship, Everybody had the same bad idea, Halloween, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, arachnaphobia, failure - Freeform, fears, possible crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer suggested trying on their Halloween costumes. They shouldn’t have.





	Love Me Fear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Halloween Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

Sam Winchestercould not believe what the living  _ fuck  _ was happening in the living room right now. 

Lucifer had come up with the brilliant idea of the three of them showing off their Halloween costumes just two days before. Nick and Sam readily agreed. 

In hindsight, this was a mistake. 

Apparently, all three of them decided to dress up as a fear. Not just any fear; a fear that a member of the trio had. 

As a result, Nick had dressed up as Pennywise the Dancing Clown from the latest movies based off of Stephen King’s  _ IT.  _ He had even opted to do face paint and a wig instead of a mask, which made him look even more terrifying. His costume was complete with the infamous red balloon and a small paper boat. Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nick. He fucking  _ hated  _ clowns, was terrified of them, and had been since he was young. 

Sam, for his costume, had decided to dress up as a tarantula in order to terrify Lucifer. He had chosen to be colored dark brown and had painstakingly handsewn the creamy markings onto the fu suit. He had bought spider fangs online, as well as prescription grade scleras for his eyes. For the rest of the eyes, Sam had colored googly eyes completely black and then used spirit gum to stick them onto his face. He then had also found moveable spider arms off of Etsy, and added them on. Lucifer wouldn’t stop screaming at Sam. What he was screaming, he couldn’t tell. He was incoherent.

Finally, Lucifer had dressed up as a failed test that had Nick’s name on it. He had made a white sandwich board with test questions and Nick’s supposed answers on them, able to mimic his twin’s handwriting. The test was graded with a large, red F. In addition, the note “see me after class” was in a fair mimicry of their older brother’s handwriting. Lucifer wore all black underneath the uniform and was wearing an old pair of Nick’s reading glasses to complete the look. Nick was doing his absolute best  _ not  _ to cry in order to not ruin his face paint. 

“This was a horrible idea,” Sam finally choked as Nick fumbled with his paper boat. “Why did we all have the same vague idea?” 

“Apparently great minds think alike, but we are the fools who rarely differ,” Nick sniffled. 

Lucifer continued to scream. 

“Can we go take our costumes off,” Sam said, trying  _ not  _ to look at the boyfriend currently dressed as a cannibalistic clown, “and go to Spirit Halloween to buy new ones?” 

“YES!” Lucifer agreed readily, his voice cracking. 

Nick looked sadly down at his Pennywise costume before nodding. 

“No,” Sam said firmly as he turned on his heel to begin the very tedious process of removing googly eyes from his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
